


Gotta Love That Space Captain

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Emerald is intrigued, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emerald falls for the silly Pink Human who stole her sun incinerator, nuf said.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Emerald, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Lars/Emerald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald was infuriated, "I can't believe this!" She paced the floor of her ship, "Those, Off Colors think they can take everything from me! If I don't get my sun incinerator back then I could be the laughing stock of homeworld! I let an an ORGANIC being steal something from ME! AGH!" She slammed her fists on a nearby table, startling the Gems sitting near her.

Emerald lifted her head, "Stay on their tails! We can't lose them! They may have hyper speed, but we can track that ship across the whole galaxy if we have to!"

"Yes, my Emerald!" Answered the other Gems.

Emerald saw that it was going to take a while before they caught up, so she retreated to her think chamber, grumbling to herself, then she turned to a gem, "Tell me when we are close enough to contact it again!"

"Yes, Emerald!"

She stepped into the think chamber and sighed, "This is a disaster. I hate those off colors!" She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself. Her mind driffted off, and she saw Lars. He smiled, winked, and made finger guns, "Bingo, Bongo."

Emerald opened her eyes, her face flushed, "I can't even escape from them in my think chamber!"

There was a knock, "Emerald! They have landed the ship on a planet only two sectors away, we are headed there now."

Emerald stepped out, "Good! Now we can get our ship back, but we have to hurry, that ship fuels fast."

The Gem nodded, and ran off after saluting. Emerald walked up, and sat in her chair watching the stars wisk by.

~~~

Emerald's ship got close to the planet, they got visual of the sun incinerator,"Ha,ha! Now we just need to get it!"

An asteroid hit the back of her ship, making red lights go off, "What's happening!" She yelled.

"An asteroid has hit us! This ship is falling towards the planet."

Emerald shelled her eyes as the front of the ship caught fire as they descended to the planet's surface, "Slow the ship! If we make impact at this speed we could damage the ship more than it already is!"

"It's no use Emerald! The thrusters are damaged to badly!"

Emerald balled her fists, "AHG! ONE BAD THING AFTER ANOTHER!"

They hit the surface of the planet, and Emerald flew out of the ship which lit ablaze. She stood, and dusted herself off, "Great! Now I'm stuck here till someone finds me." Then her eyes lit up, "Unless..."

She smiled and started running for the sun incinerator, "If I'm quick enough I'll make it! Then leave them stranded! Hahaha!"

Emerald saw the sun incinerator, and smiled, "There it is!"

She slowed when she heard a voice, "I predict Emerald will crash her ship on this planet."

Then another voice, "Thanks Padparadscha, means we'll have to hurry."

Emerald looked out from her hiding spot, seeing the sun incinerator was to far to run to without being noticed, she clenched her teeth, "Tch, now what."

The human stood up, "I heard something."

Emerald gulped, then when she saw the human was headed right for her, she smirked, "Just a little closer..."

She grabbed Lars, and laughed, "You're mine! Now I'm taking my Sun incinerator back!"

Lars smirked, "Oh, are you now?"

Padparadscha gasped, "Captain Lars! I think Emerald is right behind that large rock!"

Lars kissed Emerald's cheek, making her blush and drop him, "Wh-what was that for!?"

"For you to let me go." He smiled and ran to his ship with his crew behind him.

Emerald growled, and yelled, "OFF COLORS!!"

They got to the ship, and it took off, leaving Emerald behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not have plot, it'll be random shorts because why not? I make to many plots and stories, I want to be random for once ^w^

Emerald smiled, it was brilliant of her to capture their Captain, now the off colors would have to give her back the sun incinerator.

Lars was in a sound proof bubble since the human could be so annoying. Emerald smiled at him, then frowned when she saw he looked more interesting up close. She got a little closer to him, making Lars look at her with his shinning eyes, she also noticed that his skin was very pink, and his hair looked so fluffy, she kinda wanted to touch it.

Lars sweated slightly, "Um... why are you staring at me?"

Emerald blushed, "I-I was staring you down, it's called intimidation!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Looked more like admiration to me."

She blushed more, and stood up, looking away from the captain, "H-how dare you accuse me of such a thing! Why would I admire an organic being?!"

"You tell me." He grinned mischievously.

Emerald glared at him, blush still apparent on her cheeks.

Lars winked at her, making her gasp softly and look away, fast walking back to her place at the front of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just asking, would you care if I added some kind of smut? Idk, like I said I'm bored, and this is fun.


	3. Warning, it's kinda smexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Things get hot   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I Don't even know, it's probably bad, I haven't written stuff like this in a while.

Lars snuck his way through Emeralds ship, all he needed was the key to turn off the sells that held his friends captive. He crawled around, ducking under and behind corners to avoid being spotted. He entered a room that was colored in many different shades of green, and saw the key on a counter, he smiled, and crawled over to it, reaching out his hand for it.

The door opened, and he winced, then hid under what looked like a bed.

A voice he recognized as Emerald's yelled, "I can't believe this! Lars is on board and they haven't found him!? AGH! Am I the ONLY Gem around here who can do anything RIGHT!?"

Lars stayed still where he was, Emerald climbed on top of the bed he was hiding under, causing her weight to fall on him. Lars let out a squeak when air was taken from his lungs, then covered his mouth.

Emerald sat up, "What was that!?"

She looked around the room, Lars was sweating up a storm of nerves when her feet came into view. Then his face turned white when he her face was right in front of his, she smiled, "I found you!"

She grabbed him, pulling Lars out from under the bed, "Nice try, hiding right under my nose!"

Lars didn't know what to do, Emerald threw him on the bed, which was a lot softer than he expected. Emerald smiled, "You're finally mine!"

Lars smirked at that, "Take a guy to dinner first."

Emerald realized what he must be thinking from his perspective, and blushed, "I didn't mean that way!"

Lars smiled, "You sure?" He was mostly just trying to get her flustered so he could escape.

She growled, "Yes! And I'm not giving you your crew back, unless you tell me where the Sun incinerator is!"

Her face was very close to Lars's, and he smirked, "It's right here." He put a hand on his heart. Emerald blushed, "That-that's not.."

Lars got up, and tried to make a run for it, but Emerald stopped , "Oh no you don't! Not this time!"

She threw him back on the bed, then grabbed one of the yellow electric rods that could poof gems, "Stay there, or I'll hit you with this!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You know that I can't poof right?"

She frowned, "Well, yes but, that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you!"

She hit him with the weapon, it felt like being hit with a hand buzzer, and made Lars laughed. Emerald frowned, "Stop laughing!"

She accidentally moved her hand between Lars's legs, making him stiffen and turn a little red. Emerald looked at him with a confused expression, "What was that?" Then she smiled, "Did I find you're week spot?"

"It's not a weak spot, It's a... private spot."

Emerald hummed, "Oh really?" She purposefully rubbed her elbow over the same spot as before.

Lars gulped, "Ah~ Stop." He hadn't been touched in a long time, and her rubbing made him grow hard. He tried to push her away.

She smiled, liking to see him writhe with what she thought was pain. She held his hands over his head, making Lars gulp. 

She started palming him, Lars tried struggling, but Emerald was too strong, "Oh~ Oh god~"

Emerald frowned, wondering why it felt like there was some kind of soft yet stiff rod in Lars's clothes where her hand was, it also felt kinda wet. Curious, she ended up stripping Lars's clothes from him. Leaving him with nothing covering his bright pink skin.

This made Lars blush a deep red, "E-emerald!? What are you doing!?"

She hummed, looking him over, more curious than angry now, "Organic life is interesting." Lars's pink skin was beautiful, his fluffy hair much softer than her own.

Lars was breathing heavily, wondering what Emerald's next move would be. Her hand moved to his thigh, making Lars shiver.

She looked at him, "Seems like you stopped being so cocky." 

He smirked, "Well you started it."

Her thumb touched his sac and he gasped as she moved it around, humming, looking very interested now that curiosity had taken her over. Lars thought she looked kinda pretty when she was calm like this. Maybe that was just his hormones talking.

Emerald moved her hand around his shaft, holding it like a delicate lever, Lars's breath hitched. Emerald moved her hand over it, making Lars moan, "Ah~"

He bucked his hips into her hand, the head of the "Lever" was dripping slightly.

Lars got one of his hands free, and showed Emerald the right way to hold her hand around him. She didn't protest and stayed very intrigued as Lars moaned at the movements of her hand.

He started moving faster, his breathing labored, till he moaned loudly, and a strange whitish sticky liquid came out of the slit on the top of his "lever", which soon turned soft and limp after Emerald softly squeezed out all that was left.

Lars was breathing heavy. Emerald was amazed, "What was that?"

"...That... Felt amazing.... Thanks Emmy~"

Emerald blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this fic, sorry. I'll add this one chapter. If you want me to right more, give me some ideas in the comments.

It had been a while since Lars's last trip to space, him and the off colors were excited to go visit a few planets now that they weren't being chased by Emerald. They had given her back the Sun Incinerator when the Dimonds had caught them with it, but they had been given a new ship. It wasn't as fancy as the sun incinerator, but it worked quite well.

Being command of a ship once again, it was such a good feeling. He missed this.

Rhodanite smiled, "Ready to launch Captain?"

Lars nodded, "Ready."

They clicked a few buttons, and the ship started to rumble. It soon lifted off into space. Although the goodbye from earth has been sad, he felt nothing but a rush of excitement now.

Once they left the atmosphere, Lars sighed, "You know I kinda wonder how Emerald is doing right now. Do you think she missed us?"

\-------  
Emerald growled, "I may have lost my rank as an authoritive figure here, but at least I got you." She patted the top of the sun incinerator, "It was worth all the trouble to get you back."

A gem walked over, "Hey um... Emerald? That ship is marked for deconstruction, I'm honna have t-"

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Emerald yelled, "IF THAT STEVEN HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT HE WILL HAVE TO SHATTER ME FIRST!"

The gem put her hands up, "Alright, alright, geez." And walked away.

Emerald walked inside the ship, "Marked for deconstruction, the audacity! Who would deconstruct such a beautiful ship?" 

She traced her hand around the control panels, then the chairs. She smiled when she thought of Lars sitting in the chair, "Bingo, bongo," then snickered, "Can't believe I spent so much time chasing an idiot, organic life form." The seat still kinda smelled like him, she somewhat missed his snark remarks, and silly comments. 

She shook her head, that was wrong, why would she miss him? He stole her ship!

But.... she did kinda miss his fluffy hair.....

**Author's Note:**

> This was for fun, idk If I'll add more chapters, maybe just when I'm bored again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
